


Bukkake

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Multi, Shance if you squint, Smut, pornstar AU, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Day 4 of Kinktober- Bukkake (sexual practice that involves multiple men ejaculating on ones face)





	Bukkake

**Author's Note:**

> Pornstar AU where all characters are aged up!

It was Lance’s luckiest day in his existence. He walked into work with a smile on his face and somewhat of a boner. 

 

Lance worked for a gay porn company- making money like this was a breeze for Lance and he really loved it. What made today so special? He was working with his absolute hottie of a man Keith, his favorite co-worker. Which was always great, but what made this time different from the others is the new buff babe Shiro was joining. 

 

Lance could barely contain his excitement, walking into the scene room with a pep in his step. Keith was already half naked when he arrived. “Hey, Keithy” Lance purred, removing his shoes when he sat on the bed. “You excited for today?” 

 

“He’s a fucking stud, Lance.” Keith had a smile on his face, too. “Joey has something planned that I’m sure you're gonna love.” 

 

Joey was the director and was such a nice guy. He respected his workers and supported them beyond belief. That’s why Lance loved working in the company, he felt like his body was respected by everyone on the team.

 

“I would love to know, babe.” Lance replied, removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. 

 

“Shiro and I are gonna finish on your face.” 

 

Lance flushed. “At the same time?” Keith nodded in response. 

 

“Fuck,” Lance squirmed and squeezed his thigh. “When is Shiro coming?” 

 

Just as the sentence left his mouth, a tall, muscular, sex on fucking legs figured walked into the scene room. Lance and Keith looked up in awe as the specimen graced their eyesight. 

 

“I’m Shiro,” The god spoke, running a hand through his bi-colored hair. “I’m guessing… you’re Lance?” His eyes drifted the the tanner man with the ajar jaw. 

 

“Yeah…” Lance spoke after he snapped out of his lustful stare. “How’d you know?” 

 

Shiro flashed his amazing pearly whites and cupped the back of his neck. “I uh, watched you before, actually. Fan of your work” 

 

Lance’s flirtatious instincts kicked in as he giggled girly. “You’re a big fan of me or a big fan of my dick?” 

 

Shiro laughed at that, his big pecs beneath his shirt clenching at the movement. 

 

“I see you three getting along.” The director mused behind them. All three men turned to face him. 

 

“Are we ready?” Joey asked 

 

Lance glanced at the two beautiful men near him and smiled. “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

 

\-----

“Fuck, yes.” Lance groaned, a hand gripping Shiro’s soft head of hair as he mercilessly fucked into Lance as Keith was behind him, jerking himself off. 

 

Lance’s legs were open as wide as he could keep them, Shiro’s thick and pulsing cock penetrating him. He never felt so full. 

 

For the first time in his pornstar career, Lance didn’t have a need for his well practiced fake moans and whines. Shiro was a fucking pro at what he was doing and Lance never wanted it to stop. 

 

“So fucking tight” Shiro growled through clenched teeth, his thrusts hardening and the sounds of his balls hitting Lance’s ass increasing in volume. 

 

“Gonna cum” Keith groaned over Lance. “All over your fucking face.” 

 

Lance whined and reached up to fondle Keith’s cock. The ending Lance was waiting for was soon approaching. “All over my face,” He whimpered, stroking Keith at a fast pace. “All over my face, please!” 

 

Shiro angled his hips to hit Lance’s sensitive prostate then, aiming his thrusts there just for him. “Fuck, baby! S-Shiro!” 

 

Without a touch to his own dick, Lance came all over the soft flesh of his belly as Shiro’s dick kept aggressively hitting his prostate. 

 

Shiro, not giving Lance much time to recover, pulled out of his tight hole to kneel down to his gorgeous, orgasmic face. 

 

“Mmm…” Lance hummed, now taking Shiro in his free hand. “So big, so good.” 

 

A panting mess, Shiro gave Keith a small nod to signal they were ready to come together. “Open wide, baby.” Keith mumbled, a hand gently prodding at Lance’s jaw. This made the man between jerk the cocks in his hands faster, moaning at the thought of their warm, thick spurts of cum dripping down his face in his eyes and mouth. 

 

Lance stuck his tongue out as far as humanly possible, squeezing the cocks in his hands at the head. Just like that, the two men came relentlessly over Lance’s beautiful, soft face. A minority of it actually made it in his mouth, the remainder of it landing on his cheeks and eyelashes. 

 

When the spurts came to a stop, Lance licked what his tongue could reach and lustfully sucked the rest of the cum off his slender fingers. 

 

And, like most pornos, the scene ended with a weird threeway makeout sesh. This was Lance’s least favorite part. 

 

The cameras stopped rolling and the three men began to clean of what they could of themselves. When they’ve done what they could, a small conversation emerged. 

 

“That was really nice, I enjoyed myself.” Shiro said to Lance. 

 

Lance bit his lip and gave him a smile. Then gave a quick glance to Keith. “Maybe…” Lance inquired, an idea popping into his head. “We can do this again? No cameras?” 

 

Shiro smiled at that, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lance’s cheek. Quietly, only for Lance to hear, whispered Shiro; “Maybe without Keith?” 

 

Lance’s eyes blown wide, nodding his head vigorously. “Holy fuck, yes.”


End file.
